


Little Red Riding Hood

by lilspydermunkey



Category: K-pop, Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, nielcap, no cussing which is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Minsoo meets Niel, who's going to his grandmother's house.Note: I only changed one word in the song- girl to boyOrignially posted on AFF on 6/27/14: Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/771587/little-red-riding-hood-cap-fluff-niel-songfic-teentop-drabble-nielcap





	Little Red Riding Hood

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood_  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything that a big bad wolf  
Could want

  
Minsoo had just lit a cigarette when he noticed a guy walking in his direction. He was dressed in skinny blue jeans, and red bangs peaked out from the hood of a red coat. He looked up at Minsoo and smiled, then walked right past him.

"Ahn Daniel," Minsoo called out.

The guy stopped and turned. "I prefer Niel," he blushed.

Minsoo smiled. "I'm Minsoo."

Niel blushed harder. "I know."

Minsoo walked up to him, and they turned in the direction Niel was headed in.

"Where are you headed?"

"My grandmother's," Niel answered. "She's sick and lives on the other side of this park."

"Alone?" Minsoo demanded. "In the dark?"

  
_Listen to me_  
Little Red Riding Hood  
I don't think little big boys should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone

  
  
Niel smirked up at Minsoo.

"What?"

Niel chuckled, and Minsoo's heart stuttered. "I'm a big boy, hyung. I can tie my own shoes and everything."

Minsoo scowled.

  
_What big eyes you have_  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
So just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a ways

  
  
"You're too cute for your own good," Minsoo said. He shook his head as if it were some great burden.

Niel smiled up at him.

  
_What full lips you have  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So until you get to grandma's place  
_ _I think you ought to walk with me and be safe_

  
  
"They're all kinds of monsters out here at this time of night," Minsoo continued. "They'd love a tasty morsel like you to snack on. So I'll with you and make sure no one bothers you."

"Aww," Niel batted his eyelashes. "My hero!"

Minsoo snorted and pushed Niel's head away.

Niel laughed. He linked his arm through Minsoo's and rested his head on Minsoo's shoulder.

  
_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on_  
Until I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone

  
A man came staggering down the path from the opposite direction.

"Ah, CAP," the man slurred. "Want some?" he held out a bottle-shaped brown paper bag.

"I'm good," Minsoo replied.

The man turned to Niel and leered. "Well, look at this tasty treat." He practically salivated. "Clearly you have a much better snack."

Minsoo pushed the man away. "Beat it, old man."

The man laughed and stumbled off.

  
_Little Red Riding Hood_  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you probably think I'm a big bad wolf  
So I won't

  
Niel trembled.

"Are you alright?" Minsoo asked.

Niel nodded wordlessly. He stuffed his hands on his pockets and turned towards his grandmother's.

Minsoo started to hold his hand out, then let it fall to his side as he caught up with Niel.

  
_What a big heart I have_  
The better to love you with  
Little Red Riding Hood  
Even bad wolves can be good

  
Niel sniffled.

"I'm sorry that guy upset you," Minsoo said.

Niel straightened. "Not your fault," he smiled at Minsoo. "I'm glad you were with me, though."

  
_I'll try to be satisfied_  
Just to walk close by your side  
Maybe you'll see things my way  
Before we get to grandma's place

  
When they arrived at Niel's destination, he turned to Minsoo. "You're not too bad."

"Yeah, well," Minsoo shuffled his feet. "Don't let it get around, please."

Niel laughed and kissed Minsoo's cheek.

Minsoo's heart pounded and his cheek tingled.

"Do you want to come in?" Niel asked brightly.

Minsoo smiled.

  
_Little Red Riding Hood_  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything  
a big bad wolf could want.

 

 


End file.
